A Dark Night
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. He had Jake and Curtis with him to protect him from the dangers of it all. But not this time. Please Read and Review


**Another oneshot but this one is also dealing with something from Blues Brothers: Private. To which (if any of you have read or heard of any info from it) this deals with Elwood; now as a kid, he had a crapload of nightmares as all kids do but he would have them alot. So this isbasically about his first nightmare to which he deals with.**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy on his soul)/ Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God have mercy on his soul)/Dan Aykroyd?Universal**

**-**

It was darker than normal.

The looming blackened shadows of the mind overwhelmed the dreamer as he was unaware as to what would lie in the supposed "pleasant dream" to come. Even the dreamer himself appeared in this "pleasant dream" as he was a small boy of six. He wore a miniature suit with a pair of raybans as well as a fedora, tie, and a pair of black shoes; all donated by the fatherly figure known as Curtis, the janitor of the orphanage to which was the child's humble abode. The orphanage was no paradise but it was better roaming the streets considering he had Jake and Curtis with him to protect him from the dangers of it all.

But not this time.

This time, he entered his mind and trekked through the solid darkness that lied beneath him as a resounding pulse blared from surrounding thoughts of shadows. The tiny child recognized this pulse as his heart to which he gently gripped over his chest as he walked on as a slight paranoia brushed over him as he tried to gather up what courage was in him.

As he walked on, the ground beneath him slowly changed as he didn't notice until he felt something crawling up his tiny leg which caused him to look down and scream as the walls assisted in reverberating the horrifying sound. The shadowed path had transformed itself into blackened coils of serpents as he felt one slithering up his unexposed leg. He tried to scream but nothing came out as he tried to run but found he couldn't move. Fear and panic started to awake within him as his body began to tense and almost become paralyzed by the animal's movement.

Upon seeing the living coil of darkness now crawl onto his stomach and trail up to his hand clasped over his heart he began to writhe a bit, very much like the serpent itself as he tried to reach for it but failed. This didn't cause him to stop as he soon saw that the serpent stopped and perched its' upper body a bit over his heart as the rest of the creature seemed to enlarge as its' lower half coiled tightly around the child's little form so that he couldn't move or struggle. His skin paled with sweat started to form as he tried to pry the horrid form off him to which he succeed no sooner the jaws of the inky black creature opened and plunged two fangs of snow white into his heart. Blood splattered out like paint on an easel done by an enraged artist as a loud and long scream was heart.

Outside the dream, the tiny dreamer flinched and writhed but found that he couldn't wake up as he furiously searched for any sort of comfort before his body went limp with nightmares. It was as if they were killing him from the inside out and there was no one there to see this as he could only dream on.

This time it was a different nightmare to which he found himself falling through shadows as one by one they changed drastically into animalistic creatures with hollow eyes and mouths as they opened wide. Their hands and fingers sprawled to form claws as they lunged their hands into the child's form as he felt his insides being mangled and destroyed by these monstrous forms as he couldn't find it in him to scream; for one of the forms ripped out his windpipes.

The tiny form hit the darkened ground as a puddle of gore sprawled from his body as the liquidated crimson took on a life of its' own. The swirling mix of blood transformed into a demonic force with wings of a cursed bat, eyes of a venomous tarantula, and the body of numerous creatures mixed together to make this strange species of terror. His eyes met that of the horrible monster's as he could do nothing but scream as the form entrapped him in his own blood and pulled him closer to the opening jaws that dripped the scarlet rivulets. The scream grew louder as he got closer...and closer...and closer...and-

Elwood shot up and screamed the loudest he ever could before reverting to the fetal position and rocking as though to comfort himself. Small whimpering noises came from his throat as he soon felt a blanket being thrown over his form which relieved him some but not as much as it would of intended. No sooner the blanket was placed over him he felt a pair of strong, young arms embrace him tightly as he immediately knew who this was. Turning fast against the figure, he pressed his tiny form to Jake's as he restrained tears of horror that arose from the nightmares.

"Elwood, Elwood...it's ok....," Jake sighed internally, this was Elwood's..God knows how many..nightmare. He could never talk about them considering how bad he thought they were as Jake didn't mind. He only had nightmares once in a blue moon as he merely rubbed his brother's back until he fell asleep. Even so, Jake found that he couldn't sleep as well due to the lingering deep concern for his brother as he watched over him through the night just as he did whenever he had a nightmare.

Soon the morning came with its' numerous shades of light that vanquished the blackened void of night and claimed the arrival of a new day to which Elwood arose with no recollection of the nightmare as usual. Upon opening his eyes he came in contact with his brother who protected him from the dark depths of nightmares and reassured him that someone would always be there for him regardless if it was him or Curtis. As Elwood stretched out of bed and such, he allowed his brother to sleep on. After all, he did deserve it for keeping Elwood safe from the horrifying nightmares which pursued him so.


End file.
